We found love Part II: Stoneybridge
by Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: sequel to We found love part I: Garside grange- Vlad and Erin are now in Stoneybridge, looking for Rhydian, when they meet not everything adds up, in fact when they meet some people, they're not as nice, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't be in the future. Find out what else happens in this! Rated T, but rating may go up because of future stuff
1. 1- Meeting the locals

We found love Part II: Stoneybridge

Summary- sequel to We found love part I: Garside grange- Vlad and Erin are now in Stoneybridge, looking for Rhydian, when they meet not everything adds up, in fact when they meet some people, they're not as nice, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't be in the future. Find out what else happens in this! Rated T, but rating may go up because of future stories and yes there will be lots of twists and lots of stories so be aware! Probably going to be more chapters than the last.

Chapter 1

Erin and Vlad had arrived at Stoneybridge, it was only a little town and they had bought a house, so they could spend their time there, no they didn't know that they were going to stay there permently and yes they thought that once they had explained to Rhydian that they would be going. That was until they met people who eventually became their friends.

Erin was looking around the place and she thought she would love to stay here, Vlad on the other hand was at their now 'house', putting their stuff away, but while Erin was walking she took a deep sniff and when she smelt a wolfblood she knew was on the right track, to finding her brother's friend Maddy as Vlad had explained to her, she was a wolfblood as well and she was the only hope in helping Erin and Vlad to find him so they could tell them. Not noticing there was someone there she bumped into them, she finally looked up and saw a girl a bit younger than her, with brown, long hair,

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Erin said, apologising, the girl smiled and nodded her head then said,

"It's alright, it's not like you did it on purpose."

"Wow you're actually what's the word…" Erin replied trying to think of a word that described her, then, snapping her fingers when she got the word she said, "Nice!"

"Yeah, what did you expect?" The girl asked and Erin shook her head shrugging it off then said,

"I'm new around here and I was wonderin-" she was cut off when she felt a woosh behind her; Vlad,

"Oh hey I was just talking to… um what's your name?" She asked, the girl smiled and said simply,

"Maddy, Maddy Smith but you can call me Mads," that name made Erin's face snap to face hers,

"You're Maddy?" Erin asked, the girl nodded, and Erin smiled,

"You know Rhydian Morris?" again Maddy nodded but she was wondering why Erin kept asking her questions, Erin sighed knowing Maddy was confused on this matter,

"I'm Erin Noble, Rhydian's sister," Maddy looked at her shocked, not knowing what to say.

"Well why don't we go home eh?" Vlad suggested and Maddy shook her head,

"Rhydian, he's…" she trailed off when she heard a familiar voice making her smile,

"He's right here, why did you want to see me?" Rhydian asked

"Well Rhydian…" Maddy started when Erin finished her sentence,

"I'm Erin and you're sister," she smiled at Rhydian smiled back still unsure,

"How do you know I'm your brother?" he asked, Erin sighed and said,

"You're mum is Ceri right?" Rhydian nodded, and she looked down, "Vlad; my boyfriend researched it and found out that you lived here it turns out she had three kids not two." She said sighing Vlad pulled her closer to make her cuddle him, immediately she leaned into his touch, she loved it when Vlad comforted her especially when she wasn't showing that she was upset but that he knew when she looked down, which usually said that she was upset.

"Hey, it's alright," Vlad said stroking her arm and she cuddled into him, "I'm Vlad if you didn't realise before," he explained, Rhydian nodded understanding.

"I really need to go, but nice meeting you sis?" he said as a question, Erin smiled and looked up,

"Yeah I guess, I am bye Rhydian," she said, not knowing that Rhydian was going to be in grave danger not long after he left.

Erin sensed something was wrong and ran after Rhydian using wolf speed, luckily Vlad was behind and following her. When she saw something she never wanted to; seeing someone about to attack her own brother. She was shocked and upset when she saw this, this person jumped for Rhydian when she grabbed Rhydian and pushed him out of the way saying,

"Rhydian look out," The boy who was about to attack Rhydian, snarled at Erin and went to attack her instead…

TBC…

A/n: hope you enjoyed, I know it's short but it will get longer I promise I just didn't know how to introduce everything, but again thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R, favourite and last but certainly not least follow and I'll see you when I put up the next chapter for it but for now goodbye *waves*.


	2. 2- Rhydian's 'friend'

Chapter 2

The boy snarled at Erin, and she no doubt snarled back. She didn't understand why this person was trying to attack her brother, 'what did Rhydian ever do to him' she thought still worried about Rhydian as he was lying on the floor, not injured and still conscious, but she still asked him if he was alright he replied with, "Fine," and smiled at her reassuring her he was fine.

"So, you gonna tell me who you are or am I going to have to force it out you?" Erin asked the boy, but the boy didn't answer, Rhydian sighed as he saw Erin turn to face him as he sighed he then explained who this boy was,

"His name is Jacob Cann, we were pack brothers before I decided I didn't want to be part of it anymore, they found me before I went into foster care," Erin nodded before growling at him,

"Why did you attack him then?" She asked this 'Jacob Cann' he still ignored her at first be decided to reply,

"Rhydian portrayed us he deserves it," she snorted she didn't believe him then he continued "he was our friend before it happened," she snorted and once again she couldn't believe him in fact she didn't believe him because why would he do that to his friend, she looked at Rhydian and said,

"Some 'friend' he turned out to be."

"Tell me about it," Rhydian mumbled, as Erin helped him up she saw Vlad silently asking her if she was okay she nodded in reassurance to him that she was, before they knew it Jacob was going to attack Erin, only Vlad saw and said,

"Leave my girlfriend alone," he hissed at Jacob while Jacob growled at him, Vlad went to attack him but Jacob went out of the way before he could attack,

"Vlad!" Erin shouted running over to him, and checking if he was alright, "You bloody idiot Jacob" she shouted her eyes turning golden and feeling herself transform again, she also felt her wolf fangs come down as she growled at him.

"Calm down Erin I'm fine,"

"Never tell a girl to calm down because it never works, this is between Jacob and I not you," she said snarling at Vlad,

"This doesn't concern you Vamp lover," Jacob snarled at her, she growled more fiercely at him and within seconds she was attacking him in wolf-form, although she didn't win, and quickly grasped her arm as it was bleeding, Vlad saw she was in pain and went up to her but she told him to go away from her before the bloodlust started taking over him.

"_Vlad, Vlad fight it fight it please just fight it,"_ she said almost crying seeing him about to give into the blood lust was bad enough but seeing his bad side come back it was just too much, she suddenly felt faint and fainted in front of about half a dozen people, the last she heard before she fainted was,

"Pathetic excuse for a wolfblood," this line was said by Jacob and this made Vlad lose control and let his bad side take over, but she mumbled something,

"_Don'__t do it Vlad, please just don't do it,_" that was all that was said until she woke up with her knight in shining leather next to her.

"W-what happened?" she asked,

"You fainted," Vlad whispered quietly stroking her hair, Erin gradually got up from where she was and hugged Vlad and cried into his arms not knowing why she was crying, he stroked her back trying calm her down and it did, eventually after about an hour or so.

"Come on, we're getting you home," Vlad said picking her up gently, she smiled and snuggled into Vlad putting her arms around his neck as she did so, and slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms and didn't wake up until the next day…

TBC…

A/n: I know short again but I really wasn't sure how to do this chapter so thanks to nightfury991 for the ideas and I used them as best as I could along with my memory of the role play, goodbye for now but I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading, don't forget to R&R, favourite and follow please! : ). xxVlarinfan4evaxx


	3. 3- Erin's talk with jacob

Chapter 3

Vlad and Erin were walking through the forest holding hands, enjoying each other's company when they saw someone they really didn't want to see; Jacob they told him,

"Get lost we don't want to see you," he just replied with,

"I'm not leaving until I get Rhydian," Erin rolled her eyes and walked off with Vlad, all was fine, they were sitting on a bench in each other's arms when Erin felt pains in her stomach, her eyes were closed until then, when she felt the pain in her stomach she clutched in pain and her eyes snapped open and within seconds she was standing up but was arching over because she was in pain and saying,

"Ahh," Vlad rushed over to her asking what was wrong she just said,

"If I knew I wouldn't be screaming in pain as much and I would've told you," she was getting angry, she shoved him off of her and sat down on the bench again, she began to think, no she couldn't be but it would explain it, Vlad was obviously thinking as well because he suggested,

"Maybe you're y'know," he eyed her stomach so she knew what he meant she looked up her eyes widened, she shook her head denying it,

"I can't be I'm too young to be a mum I can't be," she shook her head even more violently, she couldn't believe it, no; she wouldn't believe it,

"We'll get through it together, I'm not leaving you," Vlad said trying to comfort her, she shook her head, then looked up feeling herself transforming she growled at him, before turning into her wolf self and running off to find Jacob.

She searched around looking for Jacob; she felt sick so she went over to a tree and threw up, coughing up a lot of the sick.

Jacob found her throwing up, he was also in his wolf-form, he nuzzled her and she growled when she saw him,

"_Look I just want to know what's wrong that's all, I'm really sorry for attacking you, really I am," _she sniffed and looked at him,

"_I don't know I got pains in my stomach, and the only thing I can think of is if I was…" _she trailed off to be sick,

"_If you were pregnant?" _ He guessed and she nodded.

"_I just don't know what to do, Vlad said he would be there for me and I didn't believe him but I know he would I love him I just don't know," _she looked at him and asked, _"Have you ever been i__n love before?"_ he looked down and just nodded, she nuzzled him he then said,

"_There was someone, once but it was such a long time ago and I don't like her anymore, her name was Shira, but I found her lying next to someone else I was so mad at her I would never forget what she did to me,"_

"_I'm sorry I didn't realise, can I ask you something else?" _she asked and he nodded,

"_How did you and Rhydian fall out like properly I mean?" _she asked, he sighed and starting to explain the reason why and how Rhydian and him fell out properly.

"_Wow, well I need to go Vlad will be wondering where I am, bye!"_

"_Yeah bye!" _he replied smiling and she walked off to find Vlad.

She walked into the house as her human self, she had Maddy with her, she sniffed deeply and her eyes turned red, only Vlad saw her eyes turned red and was shocked at seeing her with red eyes, it was like there was a part vampire inside her to make her eyes turn red.

TBC…

A/n: hope you enjoyed and don't forget to R&R, favourite and follow but I'll see you in the next chapter but for now good bye for now *waves*.


	4. 4- A Strange Smell

Chapter 4

Erin's eyes were turning a deeper shade of red since she smelt whatever it was, "Mads I want to see if I'm pregnant can you come with me?" Erin asked Maddy, Maddy nodded and went to the chemist with her.

Erin got the test and came out 5 minutes later, she couldn't look at it, and it was a good thing that her eyes her turned the normal shade of blue, she sighed and said,

"I can't look at it,"

"Do you want me to check?" Erin nodded, she was so scared she thought she was too young, I mean 17 is too young to have kids right? It is unless you're at it like a rabbit with your boyfriend most of the time; Maddy looked down and sighed then shook her head,

"It's negative," She said, "Maybe it's not right maybe you should take another?" she suggested, Erin nodded and went to get another test, she did the test and came out five minutes later, again, she couldn't looked at it, so again, Maddy checked, she nodded her head, and said,

"Positive,"

"I'll take another one, just in case" Maddy nodded and she did the same again, but this time, Maddy smiled and said,

"It's positive again," Erin smiled and hugged Maddy and Maddy hugged back,

"Now to tell Vlad," Erin sighed, and went with Maddy to tell Vlad.

Vlad sat down in his and Erin's house waiting for Erin to return with Maddy. Erin returned a few minutes later and ran over to him hugging him like there was no tomorrow, then she whispered in his ear, "9 months from now you're going to be a dad!" he hugged her back tightly, because he was so happy then he spun her around, like in a movie, they pulled away and rested their foreheads together, and slowly but surely kissed each other and the kiss got deeper and deeper until it got interrupted by Maddy clearing her throat who thought it was a bit awkward standing there.

They pulled away quickly, Erin blushed and looked down and Vlad said the most romantic thing to Erin,

"You still look beautiful when you blush you know,"

"Vlad…" she said still looking down but Vlad lifted her head up and kissed her,

"I mean it you'll always look beautiful to me," Erin cupped and stroked his cheek and kissed him gently before pulling away again, she sighed happily and said,

"I love you Dracky,"

"And I love you too Erin Noble," he said giving her a nose kiss and she giggled before the moment was broken up when Maddy told them she would leave so they could be alone, once they were alone he picked her up bridal style up to their room.

The next day Erin, Vlad and Maddy were out with Jacob, not that Vlad liked it, they were looking for Rhydian who had ran off with his 'family', Erin rolled her eyes when she heard this, she couldn't believe he went back to his family, this was supposed to be her family as well but ever since her 'mum' left her and Ryan for no reason so they could be adopted by her foster parents who were Slayers, which is why she became a slayer not that she knew they her foster parents until she found out she was a wolfblood.

Anyway because they were looking for Rhydian they couldn't find him anywhere, even when they got taken to a place that him and Maddy used to hang out at, Erin sniffed the air deeply and smelt someone who smelt a lot like Maddy,

"Mads do you have anyone who's related to you,"

"Apart from my sister no, Clara isn't here she's at my house," Maddy said,

"Hmm," Erin replied, "This is a strange smell a very strange smell indeed," she said, little did she know that the person she could smell was right above them, Erin sniffed deeper to find that the smell was coming from above, and saw a girl with dark brown hair in a pixie cut and her eyes almond shape and brown.

"Hi," Erin said casually,

"Whatever Blondie," the girl said harshly; Erin put on a smile and said,

"Don't call me Blondie; you can call be Erin," the girl looked at her and said,

"Erika," She looked around as Erin said,

"It's alright we won't bite," she mumbled the last bit and said, "I hope," as Erika looked around she nodded her head towards Jacob and said,

"He doesn't look very friendly,"

"You'll get used to him," Erin said, and she saw he sniff deeply she then said,

"I've got to go I smell something," and with that she ran off, they watched her go not believing her about what he smelt,

"What do you think she smelt?" Jacob asked, Erin looked at him, sighing then said,

"I don't think she smelt anything I think she just wanted away from us," she sighed once more and continued, "Let's go!" and with that they went off again to find Rhydian.

TBC…

A/n: hope you enjoyed! Please R&R, follow and favourite I'll see you in the next chapter, but for now bye! *waves and walks off to write the next chapter*.


	5. 5- Erin's Past

Chapter 5

Erin's POV

"But Vlad-" I protested, annoyed that he was leaving me by myself, yes it may have been only for a bit, but he still decided, he sighed and stroked my cheek,

"I have to Erin, I still have to keep the peace going, plus it's only for a couple of meetings with the high council, it's not like I'm leaving you for long," I sighed, annoyed he just didn't get it,

"It's not the fact that you're only away for a couple of day, it's the fact is that your leaving me alone, in a town I hardly even know, you could have taken me with you!" I said, rolling my eyes, "I'm going to miss you," I said quietly putting my head down, he lifted it up and looked me the eye the said,

"I promise when I come back, we'll spend as much time together as you want alright?" I nodded then kissed him before he sped off into the darkness.

The next day I was walking in the woods when I smelt a familiar smell; Jacob, I smiled as he started walking with me, luckily I was going to see if he was here, so we could talk,

"Hey," I said casually, trying to hide the sadness on my face,

"Hey, what's up?" he replied, I looked at him and carried on walking but sighed and said,

"Vlad's sort of gone, to do something," I explained, he nodded and said,

"Vamp stuff?"

"Vamp stuff," I confirmed, smiling at him, I suddenly felt guilty because I didn't tell him about Luke when he told me about Shira, I sighed,

"I never told you about my ex did I?" I asked obviously knowing the answer,

"No, you didn't why?" He replied, confused and worried on why I would bring this up now, of all times, I sighed,

"His name is Luke Sherry and he's a wolfblood like you and me, I thought I loved him, that all changed when he did something unforgivable…" I trailed off, looking down, he lifted my chin up so I would look at him, but I refused to look him in the eye,

"Did he sleep with someone else?" Jacob asked gently I just shook my head,

"No, he did something much worse!" I said suddenly getting angry just thinking about it,

"Right, well what did you do?" he asked, as I was transforming, I could see he cared about me because I could tell he was angry at Luke even though he didn't even know him at that time, within seconds we were both in our wolf forms and I decided to tell him what I did,

"_I just got out of there didn't I? I mean he could have done anything, but that, I broke up with him that was the reason he did it, apparently I was too frigid to do 'it' when I was with him, which wasn't true it was just the fact I didn't want to, he now just wants revenge on me, for running away after he had done it, he came back to where we lived a couple of times, he even got one of my so called friends to film me and Vlad while we were kissing, and send it to him and show almost the whole school, I know he made her get revenge like that, and she only agreed probably because he promised that he would get Vlad away from me and to her," _I explained, he nuzzled me in a friendly way and I smiled and I felt weird like I was falling for him, I mean he was so kind he never laughed at what I had told him, he even respected me after I misunderstanding not that long ago, he was as I would say, 'the most sweetest wolfblood in the world', the last time I felt like this was when I fell for Vlad.

Vlad did come back a couple of days later and I realised I couldn't feel this way for Jacob, it just wasn't right, I mean I did like him, but I don't think I fell for him like Bella did in twilight and I actually thought for a moment that it would be like twilight, but right then I didn't want to be stuck in between two boys, choosing which one I should love and which one I shouldn't love, and I decided in that moment that I did fall for Jacob but I fell for him as a friend and nothing else.

As for Vlad on the other hand turns out that he didn't go because of peace, they wanted him to go so they could ask him why he suddenly moved from Garside to Stoneybridge, obviously he didn't tell them about me because he's like that, but he just kept it casual and said, "I just wanted a change," I was happy when he came back because in the moment I realised that what he said almost a year ago was right,

"I will always protect you, I promise," he definitely kept hispromise and from that point on he always did.

TBC…

A/n: hope you enjoyed, don't forget to R&R, favourite and follow, and I hope you like it so far because now I've broken up from school (Yay!) I can write more often, unfortunately I still have homework (BOO!), so I'll try and get the next up ASAP, but for now bye! *waves and walks off to write the next chapter so people will enjoy it and R&R it.*


	6. 6-Stomach Pains cause something horrible

Chapter 6

Erin woke up the next day with pains in her stomach, she had no idea what was happening, she didn't expect to have pains at all, she didn't even suspect that she might've been losing the baby or maybe even babies.

Jacob on the other hand could tell something was wrong and went to their house to see if she was alright,

"Vlad," she said as she heard the door, "Get the door please, ahh," she said clutching her stomach in pain, so Vlad did what he was told and opened the door to reveal Jacob,

"Erin, are you alright?" he asked walking up to her, she shook her head and continued to clutch her stomach in pain.

"My stomach," she said sobbing quietly, "Help Jacob, please?" she asked him, starting to cry even harder than before,

"We need to take her to a hospital, is there a wolfblood somewhere?" Vlad asked putting an arm around Erin, as she snuggled into Vlad crying even harder,

"Yes there is I think, come on," Jacob said leading both Vlad and Erin to the hospital.

Erin laid in the hospital her stomach still hurting; the doctor came in as he saw her awaken he asked,

"Hello Erin, how are you feeling?"

"My stomach still hurts, but I feel a bit better," She replied

"Good, here's something to stop the pain," The doctor said, giving her something, she nodded her head and thanked him, then she saw Vlad and Jacob come in to see her,

"Hey how are you feeling?" Vlad asked gently, she rolled her eyes and said,

"What is this 20 questions? Anyway I'm fine, can I please go home, I HATE hospitals please?" she made puppy dog eyes at Vlad before he nodded his head picking her up gently,

"What really happened?" she asked and Vlad sighed,

"We were going to have twins, but we lost one, that's why you were getting the pains in your stomach," he explained, and she sniffed and gently, he asked, "Are you alright?" she shook her head and dug her head into his chest and softly cried into his arms, "Hey, it's alright, it's going to be alright, yeah? He gently said, letting her dig her head deeper into his chest.

Vlad gently put her down on the couch, and stroked her hair and kissed it gently,

"You really love her don't you?" Jacob asked as he saw the look Vlad gave Erin; it was a loving look indeed, Vlad nodded and said,

"I don't know what I'd do without her," he smiled as he saw her gently sleeping, he sighed, "I'll always love her no matter what!" he said, Jacob nodded as he started to walk out of the house, when Vlad sat next to Erin, and Erin sensing Jacob was walking out of the house, suddenly woke up, and said,

"Jacob, please don't go, I need you here as much as Vlad."

"You do?" Jacob and Vlad asked at the same time, she just nodded and smiled at both of them, then suddenly, feeling sick she ran to the bathroom to be sick, both Vlad and Jacob ran after her to make sure she was alright.

"I'm fine it must be the baby, I'll be fine," she reassured them both, before she felt her eyes go a deep red colour, the red was going as deep as blood red, and she suddenly said,

"Get me blood," they waited until she got even angrier and shouted, "NOW!" and with that Vlad sped off to get some blood, soon he gave her the blood and she snatched it off him and drinking the blood, but half way through drinking her eyes turned back to ocean blue, and she coughed and asked,

"Why do I have a bottle of blood in my hand?" Vlad and Jacob were both confused and said at the same time,

"You asked for it!" she rolled her eyes and replied with,

"Why would I ask for blood I hate it, you know that Vlad!" he finally realised something,

"Erin, since the baby is half vampire because of me, maybe the vampire side of the baby is taking over and wants blood?" he suggested, she nodded as it made sense.

"I need some air, could I go outside for a bit?" she asked, and Vlad nodded allowing her to go outside.

Erin sat outside and sighed as she slumped down beside a tree, looking up; Erin suddenly looked up and saw a pair of orange eyes in the distance,

"Vlad, come here!" she shouted as he sped next her and asked,

"What is it?" she was about to show him what she saw, but when she turned around, they were gone,

"But they were right there," she mumbled as Vlad looked at her with a confused look, she sighed, "You might not believe me, but I saw bright orange eyes, it was weird," she explain, Vlad looked at her giving her a weird look and said,

"Right…" not knowing whether he should believe her or not, she sighed and said,

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," as she ran back inside at wolf speed.

TBC…

A/n: hope you enjoyed, please R&R, follow and favourite and next will be up ASAP, I promise! Oh and thanks to nightfury991 who gave me ideas for this chapter and I hope this will keep you wondering what the thing was that Erin saw but for now goodbye, xxVlarinfan4evaxx *waves and walks off to write the next chapter*.


	7. 7-The baby's name

Chapter 7

Erin and Erika had become closer since they last met, and she was one of the people that knew about Luke before she told Vlad, she sighed as she walked in school talking to Erika not knowing Vlad was behind her as they stopped in the corridor as Erin was comforting her and telling her that she had never had a friend like her before, Erika smiled and hugged her as she said this, Erika sighed as she remembered something, that she had a boyfriend, before and as Erin heard this she hugged her again and whispered,

"You're not the only one, I'll tell you later," Erika nodded, and of course this happened before Vlad was behind Erin and when he was Erin asked,

"Where's Vlad?" she asked, as Vlad snuck up behind her, and after Erika saw him he gestured her to not tell Erin she replied with,

"I have no idea," she tried to keep in a smirk, as Vlad grabbed Erin's shoulder and whispered,

"Hey gorgeous," Erin got a fright, and turned around accidently slapping him,

"Sorry," she apologised, he cupped her cheek, telling her it was alright, she was about to kiss him when Erika snapped them back to reality,

"Hate to break up the moment but you two haven't got time to snog each other's face off," she explained, as they started heading for class.

As they were in class Erin was drawing a picture of her and Vlad with their foreheads together, almost kissing, as Erin showed Erika her drawing, Erika finished her drawing before showing hers to Erin, it was of a girl playing in the leaves, Erin smiled at the picture and said,

"That's amazing," Erika smiled and thanked, then Erin whispered, "What do you think Vlad's drawing?" Erika shrugged and leaned over trying to see what he was drawing but almost fell over in the process of doing so, luckily Erin was there to catch her chair before she fully fell over. "Mads, ask Vlad what he's drawing please?" Maddy nodded and asked Vlad what he was drawing, but he wouldn't tell her and then Maddy said,

"He wouldn't tell me he said he would tell you later," she shrugged like it was no big deal, Erin rolled her eyes, and since Erika hadn't told her the full story about her ex-boyfriend Erin whispered,

"Do you want to talk about what we were talking about earlier, in a minute?"

"Yeah alright but how are we going to get out of Class?" she asked, Erin smiled and said,

"Leave it to me," as she put her hand up to ask to leave because she had an appointment the teacher nodded and let her leave before she did this Erin whispered, "Meet me in the woods in 10," and with that she went off into the woods, waiting for Erika, Erika met her in the woods, exactly 10 minutes after Erin had left, and so she told Erin the story of her and her boyfriend. Soon Erin did the same telling her about Luke and what had happened with them.

Later that night Erin had told Erika that she could stay with them, also since it was a full moon she let Jacob stay with her in the cellar for the night, they were in silence until Erin accidently whispered ,

"_I love you Allison Noble Dracula,"_ as she felt her daughter (yes daughter) kick, and she smiled, and as she said the name 'Dracula' you could hear that she had pronounced it properly, Jacob smiled and asked,

"_That's her name?"_

"_Yeah," _Erin replied smiling back at him, not realising that Vlad had heard and understood, (since they were talking in their wolf form,) every word they said, he smiled as he heard the way she pronounced it, she had pronounced 'Dracula' perfectly, he loved the way it sounded when she said it, Vlad then asked her telepathically, which she wasn't expecting,

'You name it after both of our last name,'

'_Yeah, yeah I did' _she replied back to him telepathically, smiling as she said it, Jacob tilted his head in curiosity and asked,

"_Why are you smiling?"_

"_Something Vlad said," _she replied and she put her head in between her paws, and slowly but surely fell asleep, and Jacob fell asleep slowly after her.

TBC…

A/n: hope you enjoyed, don't forget to R&R, follow and favourite, oh I may warn you for later chapters that there will be lemons if it fits in, so watch out for some descriptive things, so it will change to M in the later chapters or on wattpad rated R, so I hope you don't mind because I did saw in the description that the rating will change for future stuff and that's the reason for it, so like I said I hope you don't mind me doing this, I would just like doing something different for a change. Anyway before I go babbling on all night I will bid you a good bye for now, and I'll see you in the next chapter, also about the thing that Erin saw, she won't be the only one seeing it after the next chapter but you'll find out soon enough, on who it is, but for now like I said good bye for now and I will see you in the next chapter, *waves*.


	8. 8-Luke returns

Chapter 8

Erin woke up into her human form and walked out of the cellar, Vlad saw her walk out and walked up behind her putting his arms around her waist, Erin smiled and leant into him,

"If this is the way you're always going to act I don't mind getting pregnant a lot," said Erin, Vlad just smiled and kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear,

"If you're going to name them both after our last name I don't mind either," Erin smiled and moaned lightly as he gently nibbled her ear, he gently turned her around and stroked her cheek, she was about to lean in and kiss him when Jacob entered the room and asked,

"Sorry was I interrupting?" they gave him a look, before he left the house completely,

"Alone at last," Vlad said smirking and leaning in to kiss her before she shook her head,

"I'm not in the mood,"

"Why?" Vlad asked concerned, she held her finger up to stop him before rushing to the bathroom to be sick, Vlad rushed after her and rubbed her back hoping it would soothe her,

"I bloody hate being pregnant!" Said Erin when she looked up and Vlad hugged her and stroked her back and she automatically hugged back tightly never wanting to let go,

"We'll get through this I promise," he whispered into her ear she smiled and said,

"I love you so much Dracky,"

"I love you more," he replied

"No, I love you more," she said smirking

"I could do this all day," he said

"So could I," she replied before brushing her teeth and kissing him, while he kissed back tenderly he slowly made his way to her neck making her moan lightly and they kept getting louder until he stopped and kissed her again.

Vlad and Erin after they finished, went out for a walk. They went to the forest casually walking around when Erin sensed someone she really didn't want to sense; Luke, she turned around and snarled at him, he just snarled back until Vlad turned around took one look at him when he saw Luke looking Erin up and down hungrily, he hissed at him and held Erin tight in his arms and kissed her hair, Luke; he just laughed mockingly,

"You're vamp boyfriend wasn't there to save you the last time was he?" he asked still laughing, Erin bit her lip,

"Erin, what's he talking about?" Vlad asked gently, Erin looked up at him with watery eyes and told him everything.

"He did what to you?!" Vlad asked ready to go at Luke at any minute, this was scaring her and said,

"I told you, he," she looked down before finishing and saying, "He raped me!" Vlad hugged her tightly and let her melt into the hug and cry into his chest, she sighed shakily before she heard someone in fact two people that she couldn't have been happier to see; Jacob and Erika, Erin had grown on Erika she was becoming a very good friend and Jacob, Erin loved him and he kept her company when Vlad was away, but she wasn't in love with him, but she knew she loved him as a friend for sure.

"Who's he?" Jacob asked

"He's my ex," Erin said

"You mean… he's Luke?" Jacob asked, I just nodded

"Wait, you told him about what he did to you before me?" Vlad asked

"You were away, I didn't think anything of it, it was killing me inside that I wasn't telling anyone and since you weren't there I told Jacob, Vlad please don't be mad please?" she said practically begging, he gently kissed her forehead and I closed her eyes in comfort until they snapped open when a voice spoke; Luke's voice,

"So you've got two boyfriend's now? Shame you were frigid when we were going out,"

"That is not true, I wanted to wait until the right time, but you wanted to use it so badly so you raped me! And you know that story's true don't deny it, I've got witnesses and you know who they are, I just wish I listened to one of them sooner, I should have never trusted you, you ruined my life! Until I met Vlad and it was perfect, then you had to waltz on into my life again didn't you, I hate you Luke Sherry don't EVER forget that!" she said before running off at wolf speed slowly transforming into a wolf, Jacob following behind and Vlad following behind him, with Erika following as well. She just wanted some peace and quiet is that so hard to ask?

TBC…

A/n: I hope you enjoyed! I know it's not very long but don't forget to R&R anyway, bye for now!*waves*.


	9. 9-Luke vs Jacob

Chapter 9

Erin's POV

It was my ex versus the boy who I had fallen for as a friend, it was horrible, it was violent it was everything I never wanted to happen, but it did no one stopped it, it was almost too much to bare, I needed to get out of there but it didn't know how, Luke had trapped me at eye's view so I could see every violent thing that happened there, I didn't have Vlad and I was crying by this time, I just wanted it all to stop.

If you want to know what happened then I'll start from earlier that night….

_**I knew they were following me, but I just wanted to be alone, it wasn't fair, why couldn't they understand that I wanted to think for once, just be alone and it just wasn't fair, I felt ill not only because of the pregnancy, but just in general.**_

_**I felt sick all I could think about was what Luke did to me all those years ago, it scared me but now it was like history was repeating itself, Luke was coming back for revenge and he wasn't stopping until he got it!**_

_**I was now in my wolf-form I was so scared, I didn't know what to do so I climbed up into a tree and curled into a ball, I whimpered softly, hoping no one would hear me, unfortunately for me, they did and when I mean they I mean, Vlad, Erika and Jacob! **_

_**I sighed and Vlad had managed to climb up next to me, and sat down and looked at me before sighing and stroking my head, I started to close my eyes in comfort before silently crying, he then hugged me before saying,**_

"_**I'm so sorry Erin, is there anything I can do for you to forgive me,"**_

'_**It's not you, it's Luke, he won't leave until he has his revenge Vlad, I've never been so scared in my life,' I replied, he kissed my head and stroked it again, and whispered soothing words in my ears, I didn't really understand them at first because they were in Transylvanian, but I figured out what he was saying and smiled at it then without realising mumbled,**_

'_**I love you so much Vladimir Dracula, don't ever forget that and don't ever think I would love him ever!'**_

'_**You really think I wouldn't go after you even if you said that to me, I know you want me Erin!' said a voice that I really didn't want to hear; Luke, I sighed shakily and looked down to where he was and just growled at him and went to jump down to pin him down when Vlad stopped me,**_

"_**He's not worth it," he whispered, then Jacob stood below me and infront of Luke, like he was protecting me, I walked to the other side of the tree and jumped down, before watching them growl at each other,**_

'_**Erin, get out of here!' Jacob said to me, I just shook my head and refused to go anywhere before Luke turned back into human form as I did the same and grabbed me from behind, I struggled out of his grip, Vlad tried to get me out of Luke's grip but it was no use, by this time, he was pulling me away, and Jacob tried to get me out of his grip as well but Luke just kicked him away,**_

"_**Jacob, Vlad!" I screamed, tears now falling down my cheeks, he dragged me to a cave while Jacob followed and threw me to a bit of the cave wall, I managed to stop myself from hitting the cave wall hard but still hit it, before I knew it, Luke trapped me in a cage and I was unable to get out, I screamed, shouted and cried for help but no one heard me, I went to get my phone but realised that I didn't have it, I swore under my breath, and cried once more.**_

_**The fight had been going on for what seemed hours on end, I was falling asleep, but Luke hit me to make me stay awake, I tried to tell Vlad through telepathy, but something was stopping me from doing so.**_

_**I saw them turn into their wolf-forms again and saw gruesome things, Luke biting and scratching Jacob, Jacob doing the same with Luke, I scrunched my eyes together and felt sick at the sight of this before gagging and throwing up on the floor, Jacob looked at me worriedly silently asking me if I was alright, I shook my head and said,**_

"_**Let me out Luke and I won't throw up again I can throw up in my own bathroom, please Luke just let me go, and can't you see Jacob is worried about me, please just let me go!" I started crying and tried to contact Vlad again and this time it worked, I said to him telepathically,**_

'_**VLAD HELP ME PLEASE!' and as soon as I sent him that he was there in seconds, he clicked his fingers and the cage door was open, I got out of the cage and ran into his arms and cried almost breaking down, he held me tightly stroking my hair, which soothed me, and when I eventually calmed down, I turned to Luke and growled at him before saying,**_

"_**You can take your revenge another day, for now get away from me and as far as I'm aware never touch or go near me or any of my family, got it?" he nodded and I smirked, "Good now go away now!" I shouted, he nodded and ran away from us for what seemed was forever, but it wasn't the last time we would see him, but only time would tell when we would.**_

_**I looked over at Jacob, he clutched his arm and neck in pain and I walked over to him and saw the scars. I traced my fingers over them and he whimpered in pain, I gave him an apologetic look, he nodded saying he forgave me, I sighed,**_

"_**Let's get you back to ours to get you cleaned up yeah," I said gently before Vlad and I helped him up and back to our house to clean his scars out.**_

A/n: hope you enjoyed, I seriously don't know where this idea came from, but it finally came, the next chapter will be soon for this and for "Safe in his arms", but for now I bid you a goodbye, *waves and walks off to write the next chapter of both "we found love" and "safe in his arms", so people can R&R, follow and favourite.*


	10. 10- Flashback

Chapter 10

Erin's POV

The day we found Rhydian was the day I had a flashback. When we finally found him I smiled and hugged him asking where he was he just replied,

"I was with mum and Bryn," I looked at him, rolling my eyes and said,

"You mean Bryn and Ceri?" he nodded,

"She's our mum," he said, I sighed shaking my head,

"SHE is the one that put us both in care!" I said, he sighed,

"She didn't mean to put me in care,"

"Well she meant to put me and Ryan in care and you know it!" I shouted now getting angry, I shook it out of my head and said, "Do not make me think about when I was in care please don't make me," I begged, he saw the scared look in my eye, I knew he didn't know about what happened with Luke, and I really didn't want him to _ever_ find out about Luke, but obviously he did, that's when he hugged me and when I had the flashback….

My best friend in the world; when I was in care had an argument with me, it was indeed about Luke, and this is how it went:

_We were in the car going home from the park, I was still thinking about what had happened the previous day, I was still almost literally shaking because I was thinking about it, she kept telling me to, "Calm down," and "Everything was going to be alright," I didn't believe her one bit, but I nodded and tried to make it convincing that I believed her, she sighed and we finally got home and said,_

"_Why do you not believe me Erin, he won't come back, he's gone, I promise," I nodded but felt sick and ill I didn't know what was happening, I was 15 and my now ex-boyfriend had done something terrible to me, and that's when the arguing had begun, even though my best friend's now boyfriend had saved me from Luke, I was still scared the care workers had sent him away, I didn't know where, but I hoped I'd never see him again, I sighed, I really didn't know why I wasn't believing her and said,_

"_I don't know why I don't believe you, I'm scared!"_

"_You have no reason to be scared, Erin he's gone," she said_

"_But what he did to me will haunt me for the rest of my life!" I shouted, almost bursting into tears,_

"_You're strong, Erin nothing is supposed to bring you down, listen to me, you're going to find a boy who treats you right and will never treat you like that, do you understand?" she asked._

"_That's a fairytale, there's no such thing as a happy ending when you're in care," I said, she scoffed,_

"_So you think that I will never have a happy ending?!" she asked quite angry,_

"_No I mean, I won't I will never find a boy that's sweet and kind, and absolutely gorgeous," I said getting down on myself,_

"_Don't you dare Erin Noble don't you dare!" she shouted, I sighed and shook my head, and she made me face her and said, "Listen to me, don't let something like Luke get you down, you will find a boy that will love you for who you are, not what you are," I nodded and smiled whispering,_

"_I'm sorry," she hugged me and whispered,_

"_Don't be it's not your fault," she kissed my forehead, yes we were close we were like sisters, no matter what she was always there for me and I her._

I was staring into space when Vlad shook me and waved a hand in front of my face; I suddenly snapped out of it and said quite suddenly,

"What!?" he got a fright, and I went back to normal, "Sorry," I apologized, he nodded,

"What happened?" he asked, I shook my head,

"Nothing," just thinking," I lied, but they could see I was lying, "I just had a flashback," I said,

"About when you were in care?" Vlad asked, I nodded, he pulled away and looked me straight in the eye, I smiled, and started playing with his hair, he smiled, so did Rhydian and Jacob, they all smiled, before we all went our separate ways.

When Vlad and I went home, for some reason, Vlad suddenly put on a song that we could dance to; a slow song, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he put his arms around my waist, I slowly leant on his chest and we moved slowly to the song, I sighed happily, because right then I knew what it was like to have someone who loved you so much, that he'd do anything for you, just like my best friend in care said. We danced for a few more minutes, before parting and again looking into each other's eyes deeply, and slowly leant in until our lips connected, and the rest as they say, is history.

TBC…

A/n: hope you enjoyed, two chapters within two days I really am amazed now I'm going to cut this short but if you're wondering who the girl in the flash back is and who the boyfriend is, I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep you waiting until maybe Part IV, then it will all make sense and you won't be confused on who they are and where they are, obviously you know it's a care home, which she called home because she felt like it was, but what care home it is you'll have to wait and see… Anyway until next time I will bid you a good bye. *waves and walks off to write another chapter so people will enjoy, favourite, follow and R&R it.*


	11. 11- Back to the hospital

Chapter 11

Erin's POV

"Erika and Jacob," the words kept echoing around my head, as I had just found out that Jacob and Erika, had started dating, at first I was happy, then my feelings went all over the place, mostly because I was pregnant and I was also worried if they were going to leave, Erika and I were now quite good friends and then there was Jacob, who was my best friend, which I fell for in a friend way, at first I thought I was going to fall for him as more than a friend, but I knew that I would never love anyone like that except from Vlad, and I didn't really want it to be like twilight either.

We were in front of them when they told us; I just stood there not moving and asked,

"Erika and you, you and Erika?"

"Yes," they said, again I just stood there shocked, Vlad shook me out of it, and then I started breathing heavily, not knowing if I could take it, I was getting hotter and hotter, and fainter and fainter until finally I passed out, and didn't wake up until I was in the hospital AGAIN.

Erika, Jacob and Vlad were in the waiting room until the doctor told them they could come in, as soon as I saw them together, I started crying,

"Erin why are you crying?" Erika asked, I sighed then shook my head,

"You'll just leave me like everyone else," I sobbed and said,

"What do you mean?" All of them (including Vlad) asked, I sighed,

"Everyone that has ever ended up somewhere, has always left, they did stay in touch, but they never stayed in touch for long, apart from one person but still you'll leave and I won't see you for years until we decide to visit you," I said, still sobbing I couldn't look at them I just looked down, but I did see Vlad nodding and soon after them leaving I was going to ask what they were doing when Vlad cut me off,

"They won't leave, Erin," he said

"How do you know?" I whispered, he sighed and lifted my chin up to face him and whispered back,

"Trust me, they won't," I nodded before kissing him gently before an instinct kicked in and I gradually pulled him on top and kissed him passionately before working my way to his top…

I breathed heavily and looked at him, smiling and kissed him gently before pulling away and getting dressed, while Vlad asked,

"Is that the only reason why you were acting strange with them being together?" I shrugged; I didn't know what to say I was just so down I didn't know what to do,

"I love you, I'm so glad I picked you, and not _him_," I whispered, before gently, cupping his cheek, he smiled and rubbed our noses together before whispering,

"And I'm the luckiest vampire on the planet because I have you, no one else, just you; no one cares more about me than you do, not even-"

"The count?" I whispered and he nodded, making me laugh quietly, "Best thing ever?" I asked talking about him and us and our child that was going to be born in about 7 months' time. He nodded and whispered,

"Best thing ever," before lifting me out of the bed and starting carrying me, bridal style, before putting me down on my feet and snogging me, which I obviously responded to.

Soon we were allowed to leave the hospital and so we did, with Jacob and Erika following us and checking if I was alright.

"Guys, seriously I'm fine, it was just a shocker that's all," I reassured them they nodded and soon went away, I sighed and once we got into the house, sat down on the couch trying to think of what had just happened and what will happen, will my baby be on time? Late? Or even early? That was the next thing on my mind and it didn't go away for a long time and even when it did it wasn't completely gone it was just in the back of my mind.

TBC…

A/n: hope you enjoyed, wow! Three chapters within 2 days, I'm really proud, anyway, I don't exactly know what's going to happen in the next chapter but I know what'll happen in the last, very confusing I know but that's just me, but thanks to nightfury991 who has helped me with chapters 1-9, and the other 2 I basically just thought of and checked with someone if I should do it like that, well that was chapter 10 this chapter I thought of and just wrote, it was originally about Jacob and Erika getting together and how Erin would cope but as you can see I did that then went a whole other way with it anyway, I'm just babbling on here, and for now I would bid you a goodbye and I will see you soon again, bye! *waves and walks off to write yet another chapter, so people will follow, favourite and R&R it and also goes to write another chapter of "Safe in his arms".*


	12. 12- Of Wolves and Humans

Chapter 12

Erin's POV

I was sat on tree stump alone and upset, I had no one, literally, well almost literally, and it was horrible. I was scared I don't know why I was in the woods alone, I mean I only came here, when someone was away or something else, Vlad was inside and I for one wanted to be alone, it was stupid really, why I wanted to be alone, usually I wasn't scared of the woods but since Vlad wasn't here, I was scared, scared that Luke would come back.

Vlad was obviously worried about me, but I ignored it when he tried to ask me what was wrong telepathically, I ignored him obviously, I just wanted to be alone, in a way I think it was just that my hormones were acting up because I was pregnant at that time.

At first I didn't notice the growling that was coming from behind me, but when I did, I turned around frightened and scared expecting it to be a bear or something ferocious, but I was still terrified. I had been brought up to be scared of these creatures, and since I lived in a care home, when there was a power cut… Well that's a story I'll get to later on, anyway, I shivered at a memory, when my brother once told me about these creatures they were big, ferocious and they ate you once they had killed you. Obviously I now don't believe him because to figure out that I was one of those kind of creatures, we aren't just any creatures, we are as you already know; wolf bloods.

I breathed heavily not knowing what to do, the wolf blood could sense this, I thought it was a wild blood, but it wasn't it could sense I was scared, and nudged me. I was still scared and then it whimpered, I looked over to it and could see it wasn't a wild blood, it was Rhydian; my brother, I smiled and whispered,

"Rhydian?" he nodded, I sighed, "You scared me, I thought you were a wild blood," I said he then turned back to his human form,

"Where's your vampire boyfriend?" he asked, and I nodded my head to the house, he looked at me, and could sense I was upset, so he hugged me and I hugged back, "What's up Erin?" he asked gently, I shrugged.

"I don't know probably hormones playing up, since I'm pregnant they would be," I said, he nodded, I slowly stood up, "I'm going to go back inside," I said he nodded as he went to walk away, "don't go! Well not now anyway, stay for a bit?" I asked, he smiled and followed me into the house.

Vlad heard the door open, and as soon as I came through the door he hugged and spun me around like in a movie, then put me down before gently kissed me, I was about to make it deeper when I heard Rhydian clear his throat, snapping us out of the moment. We were about to apoligise when he stopped us,

"Don't be sorry, you were just worried about her and you were scared about what he was going to say, I just wish Mads could see that I liked her like that," he said, my mouth hung open,

"You and Mads?" I asked

"Am I really that bad?" he joked, and I suddenly snapped out of it, shaking my head,

"I just never expected you and her to be together, but then again I never expect lots of people to be together, anyway it was sort of obvious that she liked you, I don't know why I was shocked, it's so obvious, just don't let those 'populars', or 'k's' get in your way of Maddy, because I know they like you," I said, using the information Maddy gave me not long ago about them, and their obsession over Rhydian, he smirked and nodded in agreement.

"What are you on about?" Vlad asked, I giggled and shook my head saying it didn't matter, soon Rhydian left and Vlad and I were left in the house on our own, best reason when I had no kids that we weren't going to be disdurbed or anything, the funny thing was, because I was pregnant, my hormones were all over the place and that meant maybe acting a bit wild sometimes, or for me most of the time.

"Soo," Vlad started before I cut him off by kissing him tenderly, he smirked and kissed back and wrapped his around my waist and I did the same around his neck and fell back onto the couch, where we ended up was our bedroom...

TBC...

A/n: hope you enjoyed please R&R and I'll see you next time but for now bye! *waves and walks off to write another chapter so people will follow, favourite and R&R it* :) Vlarinfan4eva.


	13. 13- A near death experience

Chapter 13

Erin's POV

Vlad and I were out in the woods, when I smelt something, it wasn't Luke but it smelt familiar to him, I sniffed deeper then heard someone laugh evilly. I have to admit I was scared, but I had Vlad with me so I was fine, but there was something about the laugh I recognised, it was weird to be honest.

"Erin, you alright?" asked Vlad, worried that I wasn't talking and was holding his hand tightly, I nodded, and started walking until I heard a voice that I thought was Luke, but it was certainly not a voice I wanted to hear he said,

"So you're the famous Erin Noble are you?" he smirked, I saw this because by that time he was right in front of me by that time. I looked at him, and asked,

"Who wants to know?"

"Only the guy of your ex who wants revenge on you," he said, I scoffed,

"Well, tell him from me, fog off! I don't want to get caught in his silly games, he made me sick," I said, growling now, eyes turning the deepest yellow with a hint of red in them, Vlad hissed at him and I heard him say in my head,

'_Stake now, Erin,' _I nodded and reached down to get it, before the man pulled me up and asked,

"What are you doing?" I scoffed,

"I'll tell you that when you tell me who you are," I said, he rolled his eyes,

"The names John, John Smith," I sniggered, but tried to keep the laughter in,

"And why would you want to help Lucas Sherry?" I asked, using his almost full name. He sighed,

"I don't know why did you dump him?" he questioned me, I was about to answer when Vlad butted in,

"That John is none of your business, got it?" John smirked, and started circling me, and smelling me,

"You're a tame yes?" he asked, I rolled my eyes and ignored him, making him know the answer. "Well maybe if you don't like Luke's game maybe you'll like mine, it's called, run or get killed!" said John, my eyes widened and then before he did anything started running, taking Vlad with me. John laughed easily and got a gun out before he started shooting, he ran after us and managed to shoot me in the leg, and I screamed in pain and cried.

Before I knew it, he was gone and nowhere to be seen. I breathed heavily, and just then Jacob, unbeknown to me had saw the whole thing, and I was cuddled in Vlad's arms, trying to think over what had just happened to us, well to be honest me.

I couldn't believe it, I'd just had a near death experience, and I felt ill from it, I felt physically sick, it was horrible, Vlad and Jacob were with me rubbing my back, I sighed shakily and soon ran to the bathroom to be sick. I couldn't take it, not only one but now two people were after me, I'd have thought that Luke could be this sick, to hire someone to help him, to kill me, one thing I knew for sure they would pay, big time.

Jacob went home soon after, while I was cuddled up to Vlad, slowly falling asleep because he was stroking my hair, I slowly felt my eyes flutter close and fell asleep not long after, Vlad must have brought me upstairs, because the next morning I woke up in our bed.

The next morning, when I woke up, Vlad wasn't there,

"Vlad!" I shouted, wondering where he was before I smelt something delicious and wondered what he was doing. After a while I heard him coming up stairs, slowly opening the door to reveal, a breakfast in bed,

"Vlad, you shouldn't have," I said, gently kissing him, he smiled and let me eat my breakfast. When I was finished he took it down stairs for me,

"Now you are not leaving this bed, I want you to have a day off where you're not chasing after everyone alright?" I sighed and nodded,

"Only if you don't leave me," I said, he smirked and leant over to whisper in my ear,

"Never," I smiled before kissing him lovingly, it was getting quite amazing, until I whispered,

"Bite me,"

"Erin…" Vlad started I sighed and shook my head, this time he sighed and whispered, "I will, just not now, not while you're pregnant something could happen, I just don't want to hurt it," I nodded, and pecked him on the lips before asking,

"When?"

"Not the next non full moon but the after that, I promise, it's not long until this little one comes along is it?" he asked, and I smiled, and put his hand on my now, what looked like quite heavily pregnant belly, I was now about 6 months coming up to 7 months pregnant, I couldn't believe I was have a kid of my own, but that wasn't the only one I was going to have, sooner or later, I was going to pregnant again and again but that's another story I have yet to tell.

TBC…

A/n: hope you enjoyed, and please follow, favourite and R&R, and I'll see you next time on the next chapter of this, "safe in his arms" will be out as soon as I finish writing it, and it's related to the previous chapter that I did. Also my previous chapter was inspired by a piece of creative writing I wrote called "the girl and the wolf," I had the idea and wrote it then decided it'd be good to write for the next chapter and so I did just that anyway i'll see you next time but for now I will bid you a good bye and good night, *waves and walks off to write the next chapter so people can R&R, follow and favourite it.* :)3


	14. 14- Yet another full moon

Chapter 14

Erin's POV

It was yet another full moon, so I had all the energy in the world, well not all the energy but you get what I mean. As I was saying, that day, something happened, Jacob told me something, he told me about a legend; the legend of Aniu, it all started that day, I had just been to the doctor for a check-up, everything was fine and me, I was in mood where I had so much energy I didn't know how to get rid of it.

I was outside running on the spot, trying to use up my energy, when Vlad saw me and stood by the door keeping out of the sun and shouted,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I sighed and ran over to him,

"Trying to get out the energy that I have in me," I explained, next thing I know he picked me up bridal style, I smiled as he put me on the couch, "what are you gonna do? Seduce me?" I whispered, he went to kiss me and I rolled off the couch, "Gotch ya! Haha," I laughed, getting up and running outside, he was about to run out after me, then he got burnt,

"Bats!" He swore, I laughed, and walked up to him, and went around him until I got onto his back, "Oi," he said, but unbeknown to him, I started unbuttoning his shirt and trailed my hands into and down he shirt and smirked when he moaned softly. After a while I jumped down from his back and ran back outside,

"YOU SHOULD REALLY DO UP YOUR SHIRT, YOU KNOW!" I shouted, smirking, he just smirked back, somehow pulling me towards him. He shook his finger at me and tutted,

"You shouldn't have undone it," he said

"You didn't protest, so technically it's not my fault," I said, he pulled me closer, I bit my lip and stroked his hair, he smiled and then I gently kissed him until Jacob came up to us,

"Alright, love birds," he said, I smiled and completely forgot to tell Vlad silently to do up his shirt again, luckily he remembered and did it anyway.

"Hey, Jacob," I said now breathless, I had completely lost most of my energy I was happy about that, but I felt faint because I was doing this for so long, but nothing happened and I was fine. Vlad was still worried along with Jacob, and helped me into the house, "I'm fine," I said as they sat me down on the couch, "I'm just tired is all," I continued, they rolled their eyes,

"You need rest, it's a full moon tonight," said Vlad,

"Which is exactly why I was trying to get rid of all or most of the energy inside me because I felt like I had too much energy inside me," I explained, Jacob nodded understanding.

Later on, I was watching the sunset when Vlad, shouted me in so I was in the cellar on time for the moon rising, I sighed and went inside, that's when, (well when we were in the cellar), Jacob told me the legend of Aniu and more importantly his mum, well a bit at least.

We were in the cellar and now in our wolf-forms, that's when he told me about it, the legend, it started when I told him that we should tell each other something, that we don't know each other, he said to me,

"_there was a story that my mother used to tell me, it's just a legend, but there was once this wolf, and no one saw her in her human form she was only seen in her wolf-form, there was only one person who saw her in her human form was her love, and they say her spirit comes to you when you are hurt, upset or ill, of course it's just a legend so it couldn't be __true," _ I sighed, and gently nuzzled him,

"_It could be, maybe you just need to believe?" _I suggested, he nodded, smiled and nuzzled me back, and I smiled back and laughed,"_You won't leave me will you? If I need you?"_

"_What do you mean?" _He asked, I sighed,

"_I know we haven't known each other, but we get along so well, and you remind me of my brother, you're like another brother to me," _I said, he smiled,

"_I won't leave you, if that's what you're worried about," _he said,

"_I'm not worried I'm scared, my twin brother is dead and I still don't know who killed him, and I don't want it to happen again," _ I said, he nuzzled me telling me that it was alright and just go to sleep, I nodded and slowly went to sleep and Jacob followed soon after me.

TBC…

A/n: hope you enjoyed! Please R&R, follow and favourite and I'll see you next time on either the next chapter of this or "Safe in his arms," but for now I will bid you a goodbye! *waves and walks off to write the next chapter so people can R&R, follow and favourite.* :) 3


	15. 15- Not just a legend

Chapter 15

Erin's POV

When Jacob told me about the legend of Aniu, I had a feeling it wasn't just a legend. It all started when I heard something from the cellar. At first, I thought it was Jacob and so, I shook it off my mind. Then I heard Jacob ask,

"Erin what was that?" I looked at him confused, and as I thought it was him who made the noise, I asked,

"What do you mean, it was you wasn't it?" he shook his head, "hmm," I said, and got off from the couch and down to the cellar, Vlad following close behind.

Once we got down there, I saw a bright white light. I looked around, wondering what was causing this. Then I saw something, it was like whatever it was, was a spirit, and it was. This was no ordinary spirit, this was a wolf spirit; Aniu.

"_Greeting's young one, my name is Aniu, and you?" _she asked gently. I stood there amazed and said,

"Erin," she smiled and nodded her head at me.

"And you?" she Vlad, he smiled and said casually,

"Vlad."

As Aniu nodded, Jacob arrived to see what was taking us so long. I introduced him to Aniu and if you compared me to him, well he was obviously more shocked than I was.

"Aniu! As in the legend of Aniu?" he asked, and she nodded,

"_Yes young one_," she said smiling.

"Wow, that's…"

"Weird, Amazing, indescribable?" I asked, he nodded. "I just need to…" I said before rushing upstairs, Vlad followed me upstairs, trying to find me he shouted,

"Erin!"

"In here!" I shouted from the bathroom, he sighed once he came in and rubbed my back,

"Are you alright?" he asked, I nodded before sitting up and sighing. He stroked my cheek gently; I leant into his touch and looked up into his eyes, deeply. It was like I was melting as I looked into his eyes, I quickly looked away, obviously defeated. He brought my face up to face him again, and he slowly and gently kissed me and me, I slowly and gently kissed back, gradually melting into the kiss. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, I smiled, before I felt him going up my shirt, that's when I pulled away. He looked at me confused.

"We can't," I said plainly.

"Why?" asked Vlad, obviously confused, I rolled my eyes,

"We've left Jacob, down in the cellar, and another thing, I'm pregnant," I said

"We've done it plenty of times before, what's so different now?" he asked gently, I sighed,

"Okay, I was actually going to say, I've just been sick because of the pregnancy and you still want to kiss me?" I asked, he nodded and stroked my cheek, before he whispered,

"You're still perfect to me, Erin, I love you,"

"I know but I have sick breath," I said, he shook his head not taking any interest.

"I don't care, Erin, I just want and need you," he said, I still shook my head,

"We can't not while Jacob's here, it's too…" I trailed off when someone answered for me; Jacob,

"Risky?" Jacob asked, looking at me and smirking, "Thanks for leaving me (!)" he said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes and started to ignore him.

"I think she wants us to be alone," said Vlad smugly. Jacob growled, I rolled my eyes,

"Would you two just shut it!?" I said getting angry, "Not only did Jacob ruin this moment, but you did as well Vlad, well done (!)" I said, sarcasm in my voice at the end, and with that, I got up and left the room.

I was on the bed, I had my eyes closed, when I heard the door open, it was Vlad.

"What do you want?" I asked, in a very annoyed tone. He sighed and walked over to me,

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just he's always over here, and I just wanted us to be alone for once," he said, I slowly sat up, as my eyes fluttered open and asked,

"Well he has nowhere else to go, and if you wanted to be alone, all you need to do is say, so what do you say to that?" I asked he smirked and just lightly kissed me; I smiled and kissed back the same way. Soon I lay down on the bed, and one thing led to the other, well you probably know what happened next.

I smiled, as I lay my head on Vlad's chest, and my eyes fluttered closed, as Vlad trailed patterns on my back. I hummed a tune in my head and, thinking Vlad wouldn't hear, I put on my headphones and played one of my favourite songs; "Get back", by Demi Lovato. I then, without realising started mumbling the words to the song, and unbeknown to me, Vlad was watching, I paused the song, and looked up at Vlad, before putting the headphones around neck and asked,

"What?" he smiled and kissed me, I kissed back but pulled away after a minute or so to take a breath, Vlad smirked,

"Nice voice," he complimented, I raised my eyebrow, before realising that he heard me singing and looked away slowly blushing. "Hey, you have a beautiful voice," he said, lifting my chin up to face him and slowly, he kissed me, again. I slowly pulled away and let him listen to one of the songs that I liked, this time it was Ke$ha "Your love is my drug", I smiled as he looked at me, but smiled back at me because it was contagious. I took the headphones back and put them around my neck before saying,

"I'm tired,"

"No wonder, with the amount you did…" he started, I hit him,

"Vlad!" I said, he kissed me one last time, before we both slowly drifted off to sleep.

TBC…

A/n: hope you enjoyed, sorry it took so long, but I did manage to write some of this at school because I had to work on my sentences, because there wasn't many full stops in a creative writing I did which inspired me to the write the chapter with Erin being in the woods and she talks to Rhydian blah, blah, anyway please R&R and don't forget to favourite, bye for now! *waves and walks off to write the next chapter*. xxJabi4evaxx3:)


	16. 16- I JUST WANT THIS BABY OUT OF ME!

Chapter 16

Erin's POV

I sat there. Looking at my 5 month pregnant stomach, I groaned. I was bored, I had nothing to do and what was worse was that I had to wait 4 more months until this baby came out, well I thought that anyway. Vlad saw me and sat down next to me before he stroked my hair soothingly; I smiled and leant my head on his shoulder and my eyes fluttered closed.

"You only have to wait four more months," he said, knowing that I was thinking about it, I groaned again,

"Please don't remind me," I moaned, he sighed, and then all of a sudden I was thirsty, and mumbled something. Vlad turned to me and asked,

"What did you say?"

"I need blood," I mumbled again, this time he heard me, nodded, and sped off to grab me some blood. He came back a few minutes later. I drank the bottle within seconds, but then gagged,

"I didn't say soy did I?" I asked he shook his head, and silently asked me if I wanted the soy, I nodded and he gave me the bottle that he had got from the cellar; I thanked him and drank it in the bottle.

Once I finished it, he kissed me, my eyes widened before my eyes slowly fluttered closed and I soon melted into the kiss. I soon pulled away for a breath.

"I JUST WANT THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" I moaned Vlad shook his head and kissed my forehead; I closed my eyes in comfort and smiled.

"Four months, it can't be that bad," he whispered to me, I looked up and just glared at him,

"You have no idea what it's like!" I said, he shook his head and sighed,

"By the way you go on about it, I feel like I do!" he replied, I was shook and he knew as soon as he said that, that it came out wrong, "I didn't mean it like…" he started, I rolled my eyes,

"Whatever Vlad, you go do your thing, and I'll just have a baby inside me for the next four months! I'd like to see you be in my shoes!" I said before running upstairs.

Vlad and I hardly ever fought, but when we did it always ended up with us kissing. At first I wasn't sure if it was going to be the fight where we ended up kissing, I thought the fight was going to last for days; fortunately that was not the case.

I was in the kitchen by the time Vlad had came in,

"Erin, I'm sorry," Vlad said, "I didn't mean it like it came out." I slowly turned around to face him and asked,

"Really?" Vlad nodded and smiled,

"Really," he confirmed, and then he slowly came over to me and stroked my cheek, then started playing with my hair, I did the same, silently telling him to tell me he loved me, it was obvious he wanted me to say it as well so we said in unison,

"I love you," we also smiled in unison and like all our arguments ending up kissing and maybe ending up on the bed.

The next day I felt miserable, not only because I was pregnant but I felt even worse because it was a non-moon day. I never realised how boring it is on a no moon day, you have absolutely no energy. Vlad was trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't working and I slept most of the day. When I did awake it wasn't for long and I just listened to my iPod, I was so tired I didn't even get it past the first song.

"Erin don't you want something to eat?" Vlad asked before I fell back to sleep, I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry," I complained, he nodded and kissed my hair and stroked it, which made me fall asleep. After a while I woke up suddenly, and breathed heavily.

"Erin, what's wrong?" Vlad asked concerned, looking over at me, I looked at him; fear most likely in my eyes, because Vlad could obviously sense it.

"I-I don't know, I-I feel weird," I said, he hugged me and rubbed my arm then gently kissed my hair.

"It's alright, it's alright, shh," he whispered into my ear, before I snuggled into him and soon fell asleep again.

TBC…

A/n: hope you enjoyed, and just to say who ever was the guest who told me to get my act together in a review of "safe in his arms," I don't understand what the person meant by saying "you're writing a story, not a blog," because it is not a blog it's from the point of view of Erin also, like I said before especially to the person who wrote that review, if you don't like it don't read it! Anyway about the next chapter it will be out as soon as I write it, but for now goodbye and I know this isn't the best chapter but I really didn't know what to do for it anyway bye and see you next time. *waves and walks off to write the next chapter*. :) 3xxvlarinfan4evaxx


	17. 17- In heat

Chapter 17

Set 4x07

(Set before chapter 10)

My version of this episode

Erin was lying unconscious on the table in the training room; Bertrand was trying his best to keep her alive. Vlad was in too deep thought to know what was going on, but he snapped out of it when Bertrand said, "Vlad, she's not going to last much longer."

Vlad looked up at Bertrand, then back down at Erin. He gently stroked her hair. "Erin, please?" he whispered, a small tear falling from his cheek to land on her face.

Something about this made her wake up suddenly. She no doubt had a banging headache. She felt the bit of her cheek that was wet. "Vlad?" she asked.

"Erin, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you leave, this is entirely my fault," he said, still feeling tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Dracky, if you say that it was your fault one more time, I'll… well, I'll think of something." She looked down. "I know I'm a liability but I shouldn't have left, if it was anyone's fault it was mine I'm so so-"

She was cut off by him kissing her. She pulled away slightly, remembering that Bertrand was still there.

"Since when did you call me Dracky?" Vlad asked her.

Erin laughed, shrugging. "I thought I'd do something different, got a problem with that?" she said, smirking, knowing that he liked the name.

Vlad shook his head. "Nah, I like it." Erin smiled.

"I'm the only one that's allowed to call you that, no one else. Got it?" she warned him.

Vlad just nodded, confused. 'If she was under Adze's spell, how come she told me not to bite Adze?' he thought.

"Were you really under that spell?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head. "I knew you weren't dead… well, I didn't, but I wanted to believe that you weren't, even though I did cry at first," she told him.

"Then how come you weren't under Adze's control?" he asked, still confused. Erin sighed and took his cheek, stroking it and gesturing to him to come forward so she could whisper something only he could hear.

"My love for you is too strong for something like that to work. It can't affect people who are in love." She pulled away, looking at Vlad and smiling. "I love you so much, don't ever forget that," she told him firmly. Vlad nodded, then picked her up and sped to his bedroom so he could put her down.

He put her down in his coffin, her favourite place to be in his bedroom, because it was probably the most comfortable of places. She relaxed as he sat at the side.

"You comfortable enough?" Vlad whispered. Erin hesitated, then shook her head.

"You're not next to me. I like having you next to me," she said, smiling.

Vlad kissed her forehead. "I would love to but unfortunately you've sort of stolen the place where I sleep."

Erin kept in a laugh, then lifted herself up so she could face Vlad properly. "That never stopped you before, now, did it?" she asked, trying to keep in a smirk but failing. When Vlad saw the little smirk appearing on her face, he smirked back.

"No," he admitted, "But if you move your legs then we might have an arrangement." She giggled and moved her legs so he could get in. He moved closer towards her, leaning in; Erin could see what he was doing this and grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards her then gradually on top of her, carefully because he knew she was still fragile because of what had happened the week before.

Erin tugged on his shirt, wanting more, but he pulled away and said, "Erin we can't." It wasn't that he didn't want to; it was the fact that they couldn't- she was still so fragile.

"Why not?" she asked. Vlad tucked a hair behind her ear, sighing before stroking her cheek.

"You're still fragile, you've just woken up and no doubt you've got a headache around about now." Erin nodded, hiding the hurt on her face: she couldn't believe her own boyfriend had rejected her because she was too 'fragile'. She got up and left, leaving Vlad very confused at what he had done wrong.

*

Erin was in her room, trying to think about what had just happened. She was annoyed, yes, but she couldn't stay mad at him for long- that is, until he came into her room uninvited.

"What the hell are you doing Vlad?!" she demanded.

"Why did you just walk out of the room like that?" he asked her, ignoring her question.

Erin sighed. "You don't know what it's like to be a girl and to also be rejected by your boyfriend; it makes me feel like I've done something wrong, Vlad!"

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt even more. Erin, I could have lost you!" he said, a tear ready to fall from his eye.

"Vlad, let me prove to you that I'm alright- please?" she asked. He nodded, but was suddenly confused.

"How?" he asked. She didn't answer with words- instead, she answered by kissing him. He suddenly knew what she was talking about and kissed back, gently picking her up without breaking it.

*

A couple of hours later, Erin was still awake. Because she couldn't get to sleep, she decided to trace patterns on Vlad's chest, lightly so she wouldn't wake him up. Her head was still on his bare chest, and she was snuggled up to him at the same time. Vlad suddenly woke up to something that was tickling his chest. He smiled as he did the same to her back, making her relax; it was soothing her. They were so happy, and nothing could destroy this- well, unless you include Adze bursting into Erin's room and ruining the moment.

Erin sat up immediately with a cover over her. "I thought vamps were supposed to ask before they barge into someone's room like that?" she said.

"Oh they are; I just don't listen."

"Well, get the 'ell out of 'ere," Erin said, her accent broadening as she got angrier. What she didn't realise what that her eyes had turned yellow and she had brown veins on her hands as if she was going to transform into something. Adze saw her eyes and sped out of the room; Erin relaxed but her eyes still glowed a little yellow.

"Erin, why are your eyes glowing yellow?" Vlad asked. She was confused but she snapped out of it, and her eyes turned the normal ocean blue colour that Vlad adored.

"Erin, what happened?" Vlad asked, wondering why her eyes had turned yellow; she shook her head and shrugged.

"I just got angry Vlad," she said simply, trying to figure out why she felt like she was transforming into something, but she ignored it. She started to get dressed. They didn't speak to one another until a couple of hours later…"I just got angry Vlad," she said simply, trying to figure out why she felt like she was transforming into something, but she ignored it. She started to get dressed. They didn't speak to one another until a couple of hours later…A/n: hope you enjoyed I wanted to go my own way and make this episode what I would like to happen, this story will have 24 chapters if not more and then my next fanfic will be the sequel to this and yes it will be called 'we found love part II' I know what's going to happen in it and just so you know this in advance I do not own the characters that will be in part II because it is part of a role play and the characters either belong to Nightfury991, L0llyp0p or CarliseEsmeVlarinRiverAria and also 'we found love part III' will be based on another role play in the same forum. Also I'd like to say that the next two parts will be a crossover with wolfblood since Erin is a wolfblood as you have probably read in chapter 10. Anyway, again I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to R&R .


	18. 18- Something strange is taking over

Chapter 18

A week after Erin had the experience of heat, she felt weird. It all started when they went to the hospital to get a check-up while they were walking Erin was nervous and holding Vlad's hand tightly, they stopped once they were at the hospital and didn't sit down, because she didn't feel like it but he soothed her by stroking her hair and whispering words in Transylvanian that surprisingly she could understand. She smiled at what he was saying. But all the time she was in there she could smell something weird. It made her think that she had blood on her hands. Then it happened, it took over her in seconds, she was panicking though Vlad was trying to calm her down, it really wasn't working.

"Calm down Erin, try and control it, something is trying to take over," he said, she growled.

"I can't Vlad, I can't control it, it's like it's an evil side of me that has never came out," she explained, he sighed.

"Baby please, for me?" he asked, almost pleading, then it took over her and in seconds her eyes were turning a yellow blood colour mixed with black, and so there came the insulting.

"Don't call me 'baby' you can hardly even bite me, your just a wimp, no wonder your father _hates _you," she said, her voice was filled with venom.

"Erin, fight it, this is not you talking it's the baby's dark side, please fight it for me?" he begged, and again she growled then laughed. The evil side was taking over along with her wolf-form it was forcing her to turn into her wolf-form.

"Your nothing but a fangless wimpire, I don't understand how _she _could love you, then again after all she's a wimp as well for being scared of an ex-boyfriend, big deal!" Vlad sighed, and before he could think about protesting, she turned into her wolf-form and ran off. He sighed again and ran after her.

Soon even though he couldn't find her, Jacob did. She didn't look up she was just silently crying as she turned back to her normal self, though she didn't look very well.

"Erin?" Jacob asked, as he went into the cave hearing howls and sobbing from inside it. She didn't answer. She just lay there sobbing. Then after a while Vlad found her and walked up to her.

"It's okay, Erin," she looked up, but she didn't look him in the eye, it was too painful. She had insulted her own boyfriend and he was okay with it? She was starting to question why he loved her, after everything she had ever done to him to upset him.

"_Why?" _she mumbled, still not looking at him.

"What do you mean, babe?" he asked.

"_Don't call me that! I don't deserve it," _she said, he sighed and shook his head.

"Erin, I don't fogging care, that you have upset me, well I sort of do, but that will never stop me from loving you, you hear me?_ Never_," He said. She sighed,

"_I still don't understand why you love me, I mean I'm nothing,"_ she said.

"Erin, you mean everything to me, I mean it absolutely _everything_, I can't imagine my life without you," he whispered as he started to stroke her and she closed her eyes in comfort. "Come on let's get you back to the hospital," he said, she nodded and started to go with him until she ran over to a tree and started throwing up she shook her head. "At least try to get out of your wolf-form?" he asked, she nodded. Within seconds she was in human form once again. He hugged her.

Then something happened and she pulled away and started to clutch her stomach. Vlad was confused. Right then she felt something, her waters break. She swore under her breath.

"Erin, what is it?" Vlad asked, concerned and worried.

"I think my waters just broke," she whispered, looking into his eyes. His eyes widened, and then she felt faint.

"Erin, stay with me," Vlad said as she started breathe heavily and he started to panic.

"I-I can't," she said, before she felt even fainter. Vlad picked her up bridal style and kissed her, she slowly kissed back.

TBC…


End file.
